pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fox007/Build:Team - Hundred Smites
Hundred Blades is so awesome, don't know why everyone else QQ's. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 09:16, 13 December 2008 (EST) :to lazy to add more info. Fox007 09:33, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::This actually looks really good. EDIT: massive energy problems on ele most likely. Don't think smiter will manage either. Smurf Ohai 09:41, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::RoJ>SH. Drop SH for 2x RoJ. ~~ 09:46, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::Fixed energy issues on Eles. And Ward/Grasping on a Ranger is retarted, so I swapped to "MH!"/Song and put Ward/Grasping on Ele. -- 09:46, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::Drop JI for Divine Healing/Heavens Delight on the smiter. Take both if you cvhange SH->RoJ. ~~ 09:48, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::::If SH -> RoJ then you'll snares te be replaced. Fox007 09:52, 13 December 2008 (EST) :Yeaht, that will do it. ANd you only need 1 SoH, so you can drop it on one of them. ~~ 09:54, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::tbh Shame is kinda expensive. Fox007 09:59, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::W/ Heavens Delight i would run Deny Hexes instead of smite. ~~ 10:00, 13 December 2008 (EST) Meh, I'm still not a big fan of the new Ray of Judgement, ofcourse, AoE holy damage = lolwut, but it's only adjacent so you are barely going to hit any foes. ;s Hunderd Blades is awesome now though. Brandnew. 10:01, 13 December 2008 (EST) :But Hundred Blades is only adjacent now. =p ~~ 10:01, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::gtfo really :P Brandnew. 10:04, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::lol. But drop Smite Hex for Earthen Shackles? Could work... ~~ 10:10, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::Kinda Energy heavy tbh. Gonna try :) Fox007 10:12, 13 December 2008 (EST) Shitty build. Why? because oni owns you guys.83.249.123.249 11:16, 13 December 2008 (EST) :Gtfo Oni Fox007 11:19, 13 December 2008 (EST) REPORTED U FOR FLAMING :@83.249.123.249 11:24, 13 December 2008 (EST) Frosty, you ought to make something along the lines of this with pets. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 12:16, 13 December 2008 (EST) Barbs and mark of pain are win with Hundred Blades, abuse it! [[User:Watch me work it|'Watch me work it']] 14:14, 13 December 2008 (EST) :Agreed. this builds lack of mark of pain disturbs me.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 02:17, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Barbs and MoP will be removed in a second. Rigor Mortis is okay because it doesn't have to stick for a long time. Asdfg 09:31, 14 December 2008 (EST) and energy is for pussy's. Fox007 08:56, 14 December 2008 (EST) :not as long as u can use and spam castigation correctly ^^ --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 09:55, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::Spamming castig on charge with only 2 energy regen will most definately get nowhere near covering the energy for that bar. Stop being terrible dark :( Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:57, 14 December 2008 (EST) :::Maybe as N/Mo :P Fox007 10:05, 14 December 2008 (EST) I heard Reaper's Sweep was good now. --Mafaraxas (talk) 13:58, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Why d'you have hunter's shot on the melandru's shot ranger? Aside from it not being a good skill, bleeding is included in melandru's shot. Charon 14:26, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::You can get in another attack (so ~60 damage) during your spike. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:28, 14 December 2008 (EST) Why the hell use hundred blades(when not in hexgay) and RoJ(when not heroway), not to mention that theyre even both together —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:26, 30 December 2008 (EST) Needs Moar KD to keep foes in RoJ. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:00, 14 December 2008 (EST) I heard this has moar synergy? prof=Assassin/WarriorBackbreakerFlurrySpiderFangsLotus Strikeof SteelDashSignet/build prof=Assassin/WarriorBackbreakerFlurrySpiderFangsLotus Strikeof SteelDashSignet/build prof=Ritualist/Paragonof SoulsRageWeaponof ConcentrationHaste!"Was Kaolaiof WardingPact Signet/build prof=Necromancer/Ritualistof DisenchantmentEnchantmentsMortisof WearinessFeastLifeof Wardingof My Flesh/build prof=Monk/Elementalistof JudgmentAuraSignetHexesDelightof Lesser Energyof HonorSignet/build prof=Monk/Elementalistof JudgmentAuraSignetHexof Lesser EnergyEarthAgainst FoesSignet/build prof=Monk/Mesmerof FortuneBondConditionGuardianof AbsorptionVeilof StabilityChanneling/build prof=Monk/MesmerHealthSpiritKissPartyConditionsVeilBoonChanneling/build But swap rit if wanted yehyeh? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:55, 15 December 2008 (EST) I like's necro synergy prof=Necromancer/Monk smite=12 Soul=12+1+1of JudgmentAuraHexFuryMasochismof HonorFeastSignet/build dif thingy i was thinkin about a build kinda similar to this, cept i realized i still dont like hundred blades that much. id show it if i knew how to work this better but its kinda like, 2 palm strike sins, 2 rt/mo (1 bar is: splinter, arage, reversal of dmg, offering of spirit, convert/warding, zealots fire, strength and honor, death pact signet, and 2nd bar is: splinter, arage, reversal of dmg, offering of spirit, convert/warding, zealots fire, life or protective was kaolai, death pact signet) and i was thinking 2 rangers, one a turret ranger and the other a melandru snare. thoughts? --[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Shut up and listen]] 02:45, 10 January 2009 (EST) :That hardly even resembles this build (except for Mel's Shot and 1 skill on the smite rits). User page, and remember to sign your comments ;D --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 03:15, 10 January 2009 (EST)